


remember

by agentcalliope



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson trying to get their best friend back, a couple of girls trying to right every wrong, a couple of swearwords, but all they get is The Doctor, but this ward is different, canon compliant as of 4x15, he's not the real ward, i despise AIDA, not as much as i despise ward, spoilers for 4x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: Of course Jemma wants to come, and of course Daisy tells her no. Ward stands a bit out of view, watching. Listening.And that's how Daisy, Jemma and Grant ward start plotting to kidnap Fitz.





	

Of course Jemma wants to come, and of course Daisy tells her no.

 

It’s obvious, why Jemma shouldn’t be there—Daisy knows it and Jemma knows it— and yet, she still blocks the door with her body and crosses her arms, eyes burning. “I’m coming with you.” Jemma says, her voice still a bit raspy but as clear as ever. “I need to go with you. I need to _see_ him.”

Ward—still so strange, to have him here— stands a bit out of view, watching. Listening.

 

“Jemma—” Daisy tries.

“—Don’t bloody ‘Jemma’ me, Daisy.” Jemma interrupts. “Stop trying to _stop_ me. I am coming whether you like it or not.”

 

Of course Daisy doesn’t like it, but of course she stops trying to stop her.

(They need each other now more than ever.)

 

“Fine.” Daisy points her finger at her. “But you don’t leave the car.”

Jemma doesn’t argue, and with that silent acceptance Ward clears his throat and walks towards them.

 

And that’s how Daisy, Jemma, and Grant Ward plot to kidnap Fitz.

*******

“Soooo.” Ward drawls out, one hand on the wheel as if they’re friends taking a drive instead of going into the lion’s den. “In this other world of yours, you’re The Doctor’s girlfriend.”

“Fitz.” Jemma immediately lashes out, and Daisy doesn’t need to glance back to know that Jemma’s looking out the window, trying to remind herself that everyone and everything are all strands of code.

 

(But sometimes, Daisy knows, it doesn’t feel that way.)

 

“But our Fitz isn’t like this one.” Daisy speaks. “He’s good. He’s different.”

 

“Kind of like how I’m different, there?”

  
He knows. She stares straight ahead and doesn’t answer him. The real Ward was very smart, and so is this one. He knows that’s why she’s been acting strange, and knows why Jemma throws him dirty glances when she thinks he’s not looking and when she knows he is.

Knows why Jemma hates him.

Knows why Daisy does.

 

Silence creeps into the car, and it remains that way until they park a short distance away from the Triskelion.

Ward turns his head towards her. “You ready?”

She nods, and they both glance back at Jemma, who still refuses to look at them, and whose hands are twisting in her lap.

“Remember to stay in the car.”

“I know, Daisy.”

Daisy reaches out and grips Jemma’s hand and squeezes gently.

Jemma grips her hand right back, and turns to face her.

“We’ll come back soon.” Daisy says.

 

“With Fitz.” It’s not a question its not a question to come back without him. Daisy sees it in Jemma’s eyes, clouded with fire and mist.

 

“With Fitz.” Daisy promises.

 

But Daisy and Ward come back with The Doctor.

*******

They can hear Fitz’s voice coming from the trunk of the car, and they can feel the vibrations of his fists pounding against steel.

Ward grits his teeth and tightens his grip on the wheel. “Is the Fitz in your world this annoying?”

“Only sometimes.” Daisy quietly mutters.

Jemma stares out the window.

 

She doesn’t make a sound.

*******

Daisy was worried about Jemma staying in the car, and now Jemma won’t leave it.

Ward has already taken Fitz inside, and Jemma still hasn’t said a word. Daisy texts Ward telling him that Jemma needs some time, and she waits.

Daisy waits, and waits, and waits.

(It’s the least she can do.)

 

But seconds roll into minutes and minutes are minutes they cannot spare so Daisy opens her door and gets out.

 

“Jemma.” Daisy walks over to Jemma’s side and swings the door open. “C’mon. We’re here.”

Jemma’s face is pale and her breaths are short, and she grips the edges of her seat.

“Daisy, I’m afraid.” Jemma whispers.

 

Daisy sighs, and shakes her head.

“I know. I am too.”

(She also knows that Jemma’s just going to get hurt again.)

*******

Jemma knows it too.

*******

Daisy thinks it’s corny. It’s corny and it’s stupid and it’s childish but it’s the only thing they’ve got. But first, she’s going to try a different way. She motions for Jemma to wait as she walks into the apartment, where Ward’s got Fitz tied to a chair, and Fitz glares at her with his lips curled and eyebrows narrowed.

 

(That’s the first difference between her Fitz and this Fitz. Her Fitz has kind eyes, eyes that have seen too much but are still warm although they have every reason not to be. This Fitz has dead eyes. There’s nothing in them but nothingness.)

 

“Agent Skye, Agent Ward.” Fitz spits out and struggles against his bonds. “I knew there was a mole in Hydra, but there’s two.”

 

Daisy inhales and exhales, trying to keep her heartbeat steady and calm. She crosses over to Fitz and kneels, placing her hands on top of his.

Fitz gawks, glancing down at their hands and then back up at her, his dead eyes widening.

 

“Fitz, _please_ remember.” Daisy begs, her voice cracking. “You’re one of my best friends, and you’ve been there for me even when I couldn’t be there for you. You’re kind, and you’re compassionate, and you’re a _million_ times better than The Doctor could ever be. I need you to remember me, and remember that this is not who you are.”

 

She doesn’t believe it works for a second. She had hoped, but she watches herself in the reflection of his eyes and she sees that they don’t change at all.

 

Fitz chuckles quietly, and it’s so eerie that Daisy shivers and stands up, backing away.

Fitz leans forward. “You’re crazy, Skye. Now— Let. Me. Go.”

*******

Daisy thinks it’s corny. She thinks it’s corny and senseless and only happens in stories where there’s happy endings.

 

But if any of them have a shot at those, then its Fitz and Simmons.

 

Jemma steps out from the hallway and pauses, staring at Fitz.

Fitz stares at her.

(Daisy watches them both.)

 

“Come back to me.”

Jemma’s voice is still a bit hoarse, a bit tired and a bit shaky. But it’s powerful, filled with all the affection and love she has for him, and for a second Daisy believes in true love, and that true love can break the curse.

*******

It doesn’t.

*******

Fitz is still tied to that ugly chair in the middle of the apartment, Ward is still watching him, and Daisy and Jemma still can’t sleep.

 

Jemma cries.

Daisy holds her tight.

 

“I was so _stupid_ to—to think that it might work.” Jemma lowers her hands from her face and her eyes, puffy and red and full of everything, meet Daisy’s.

Daisy whispers back. “No, you were _human_.”

 

(Aren’t they all?)

*******

“The Director has all of Hydra looking for me right now, with The Calvary leading them.” Fitz says to Daisy as she walks into the room for her shift. “Let me go now, and I’ll make sure you die as less painfully as possible.”

 

“Yeah, sorry. Not gonna happen.” Daisy responds. “Do you want some oatmeal?”

“Fuck you.”

“No oatmeal then. Eggs, maybe? I learned from the best.”

 

She doesn’t add that she learned it from him.

*******

The longer they keep Fitz with them, the less time they have until Hydra finds them. Ward makes sure to remind them that.

And they refuse to listen.

(Yet Jemma ignores Fitz completely. She stays in the bedroom with her computer and tries to find information on everyone else.

Daisy doesn’t blame her.)

*******

When they wake up on the third day after they took Fitz, Jemma narrows her eyes and tosses back the covers aggressively.

“Jemma?”

“It’s been three days. I am not going to wait for him to wake up any longer. I’ve already had to wait for days, and I am not going to do it again.” Jemma throws the door open still in her pajamas and storms out, leaving Daisy frozen until she curses and scrambles to follow her.

 

“ _Leopold Fitz._ ” Jemma shouts, crossing across the room with her finger pointed at Fitz, who blinks rapidly and opens his mouth in surprise as she approaches.

“You-- you _wanker_! How bloody _dare_ you? I drag your bloody arse from the bottom of the ocean and you jump through a hole in the universe but some fucking _code_ tears us apart?”

 

Jemma clenches her fists and leans forward, right into his face. “Fuck you, Fitz. Fuck you, Doctor. I’m done waiting for you.”

She takes his shoulders and shakes him once.

“You have to remember me!” Jemma screams.

“You’re insane!” Fitz screams back.

 

“Jemma! That’s enough!” Daisy reaches over and pulls Jemma’s grip off of Fitz. “It’s not his fault he can’t remember.”

“ _Yes it is!_ ”

“No, it’s not!”

*******

In a way, Daisy thinks, it is his fault.

In a way, Jemma thinks, it isn’t.

 

Either way it doesn’t matter because they’re tired of waiting but it’s all they can do. They go out and look for the others, and they wait for Fitz to remember.

*******

(and on the ninth day, he does.)

*******

Like the universe, it starts with a bang.

 

While they had all hadn’t been looking, Fitz had tried to get out of the chair but only caused him to fall over, clattering to the ground and wooden chair splintering as it hit the ground.

They all rush over, but Jemma reaches him first.

“Fitz! Fitz are you okay?”

He looks confused, dazed. He closes his eyes and opens them slowly, squinting like he’s staring into the sun.

“What’s your name again?”

Jemma freezes. She glances back at Daisy and Daisy tilts her head to the side and gestures for her to go on.

Jemma inhales and exhales slowly. “I’m Jemma. Jemma Simmons. ”

“I… I don’t know.” Fitz responds.

“You don’t know what?”

“My head hurts.” He squeezes his eyes tight and scrunches his face, and if his hands weren’t still tied behind his back he would’ve been pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

 

Or, at least, Daisy thinks, that’s what her Fitz would do.

 

“Here.” Ward crouches down, putting down a glass of water before helping Fitz sit up. “Drink.”

But Fitz stares at the glass, eyes darting from the glass to Ward’s face to Daisy’s to Jemma’s to back to Ward’s.

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” Fitz murmers. “We’re friends-- we’ve had laughs together.”

 

Ward doesn’t understand.

Daisy and Jemma do.

*******

On the tenth day, they don’t need to tie him to the chair anymore. He sits on the couch with his head in his hands and mutters to everyone and no one.

They leave him alone to piece together the pieces shattered on the ground.

*******

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you were being a dick.”

Fitz doesn’t answer.

 

Daisy sighs and pulls him into a tight hug. It’s been too long since she’s last wrapped her arms around him and there’s a sudden lump in her throat that won’t go away.

She holds him tight.

(He holds her tight back)

“I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too.”

*******

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

Daisy pretends not to notice how Fitz and Jemma stare at eachother, at a loss for what to say.

 

“I love you. So, _so_ much. But--”

“I know.”

 

(Daisy thinks that in every universe Fitz and Simmons must share that strange, wonderful psychic connection.

She hopes it’s a good sign.)

*******

It is.

*******

He throws Ward dirty glances when he thinks he’s not looking and when he knows he is.

 

It makes Daisy and Jemma smile.

*******

Of course Fitz wants to come, and of course Daisy and Jemma tell him no.

 

It’s obvious, why Fitz shouldn’t be there—He’s still known as The Doctor, after all-- and yet, he crosses his arms across his chest and huffs. “I’m coming with you.” Fitz says, his voice ringing throughout the apartment. “I need to go with you. I need to _fix_ this.”

Ward—still so strange, to have him here-- stands a bit out of view, again. It seems that this Ward’s thing is to watch, and listen.

 

“Fitz--” Daisy tries.

“—Don’t bloody ‘Fitz’ me, Daisy.” Fitz barks. “I can get you inside. They won’t expect me, they’ll expect The Doctor..”

Of course Daisy doesn’t like it, but of course what he says makes sense.

(They need each other now more than ever.)

 

Daisy glances at Jemma, who still hasn’t said a single word.

“Fine.” Daisy points her finger at him. “But you’re never alone, got it?”

Fitz doesn’t argue and neither does Jemma, and with that Ward cracks his neck and walks towards them.

 

And that’s how Daisy, Jemma, Grant Ward and Fitz plot to kidnap May.

**Author's Note:**

> a huge HUGE thank you to Jane, Em, Leah, Theresa, and Tanzee for guiding me through this mess. you guys are amazing.


End file.
